


Sweet Like Mango

by ScriptedBy



Series: Parenthood [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Title is lame, and make it as Minho's craving, can't think of anything, coz it's just me craving of mango, little Lix misses his Dad, minchan as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: This is my second time writing minchan and if it's awkward so sorry ㅜㅜ first time writing them as parents, I dunno just felt like Minho suited to be in here.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Parenthood [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Sweet Like Mango

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing minchan and if it's awkward so sorry ㅜㅜ first time writing them as parents, I dunno just felt like Minho suited to be in here.

Minho craves with mango shake today, so he peels some mangoes on the kitchen counter. Making sure that his son is safe first before proceeding in peeling the fruit. When he's halfway done with peeling mangoes, a fit of giggles came in the kitchen then his tiny son has slammed his body on his left thigh. He smiled as he looked down, putting the knife away on the safe side and pets his baby's hair.

"Hi, love. What are you up to hmm?" He slightly raised his eyebrow to his son's giggly face. Little Felix steps on his Appa's foot just to lift up his body a little and reach the counter's level.

"Wanna eat mango too please." Felix said, panting hard as he really tries hard to reach one unpelled mango on the counter. Minho moved the knife away a little more on the side, not wanting his son for reaching it on accident.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Appa will feed you." Minho said chuckling and ruffled his son's hair. He scoops his son up to let him sit on the counter. Then he slices the fruit for his son who gratefully takes it and munches it cutely.

"Ahh so adorable~" Minho kissed Felix's nose.

Minho continued to do his task after his son had cutely thanked him and then he was once again gone, into playing his plushies in the living room probably, he then sets the blender.

He prepared 3 full glasses of mango shake, setting one glass of it aside for Felix later. He put two glasses of shake in a tray to be brought upstairs. His husband, Chan, is working from home, to make sure he's eating something, Minho dutifully brings him food once in a while. 

"Come baby, let's go upstairs." He called his son who's playing with his plushies.

He perks up at the mention of going upstairs, he knew his son missed his Dad too but is very obedient when Minho had told him not to disturb his Dad. The upstairs are off limits during the mornings to avoid disturbing Chan.

"to Daddy?" Felix asked with his round sparkly eyes directed at him, he cooed at him.

"Yes, let's go see Daddy and feed him." Felix giggles and runs towards the stairs.

"Careful with your steps bub."

"Yes~" Felix as obedient as ever held his tiny fingers on the handrail until he had arrived to the top. Minho smiled at his baby, so proud of him for being so independent.

"Very good, baby." Minho balanced the tray on his hands as he too arrived to the top, his son is skipping his steps to Chan's mini studio room. 

Minho knocks on the door three times, Chan can't probably hear him knock because he is so sure his husband is wearing his headphones in front of his computer. So he simply opens the door slowly, he smiled as he saw Chan seemed like not busy anymore, he was just listening something playing on his computer. He puts the tray first on the coffee table and goes towards his husband, well Felix beats him to it who is already sitting on Chan's lap.

"Ah so sorry, bub. I didn't notice the time. But Daddy misses you so much." Chan chuckles when his son squirms in his lap as he tickles him on his tummy. Minho smiled at the sight, one of his favorite sights in the world is the two boys that he loves so much playing with each other like this.

"I miss you too Daddy~" 

"Aww, why are you so adorable? My little one is so adorable." And Minho chuckles at Chan's baby talk.

"Hey, honey. Is it lunch already? Sorry, I did not notice the time." Chan sometimes has the tendency to forget everything around him when he is that motivated and inspired to finish some work.

"Not yet. But time to feed you again." Minho chuckles again before leaning forward and pressing his lips on his husband's.

"Oh again huh? You really want me to become fat that much huh?" Chan teased. Minho just rolled his eyes, clicked his tongue.

"Daddy fat..." Felix mumbled on Chan's neck which made them chuckle.

"Yeah you want that bub? Papa wanted me fat." Their baby shakes his head, his face is still pressed on his Daddy's neck. He really misses his Dad.

"Alright, so what is it this time?" Asking his husband after kissing Felix's crown.

Minho groaned a little, "you sound like I am punishing you with something," Minho turned around to take the glass of mango shake from the table then handed the other glass to Chan's waiting hand.

"Hmm~ is that mango?" Though not his favorite fruit but Chan didn't hate it too.

"Yeah, I have this sudden craving of this fruit lately and I might as well want you to have a taste." Chan's heart just melted, just like the mango, his husband is so sweet, taking care of him and their son when he himself cannot do so.

"Thank you, hon. You're the sweetest." Minho just giggles, feeding his son some. Felix shakes his body for the sudden coldness of the treat and turns his face away from the glass and just shoves his face back into the crook of his Daddy's neck. They silently finished the treat, with a grateful heart, Chan softly grabbed his husband by his waist and let him sit on his other thigh that is not occupied by their son.

"Thank you. I mean it, Minho. Thank you for looking out for me, for taking care of our son, love you." Chan cupped the younger's face while their son is squealing and wanted to ran away from them but Minho held his tiny body.

"Hmm I know. I love you too." They shared a passionate kiss, it tasted mango, so sweet. It was short but it was all that they needed, all the messages that they never told to each other were delivered in to that short kiss.

"And you too our little sunshine, love you." Felix just giggles, scrunches his little nose after his parents had kissed him on both cheeks because all he smells is sweet mango.

**Author's Note:**

> Stream My Pace ❤


End file.
